The Consuming Eclipse
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Jacob and Bella were best friends, until, Billy stopped them from talking to each other every single day, but then Sam comes to confront Bella, but can they be friends forever? Even girlfriend and boyfriend.


**Summary: **Jacob and Bella were best friends, until, Billy stopped them from talking to each other every single day, but then Sam comes to confront Bella, but can they be friends forever? Even girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Bella, we have school in a few days and, I was considering if you would like to go to La Push?" Jacob asked smiling, like a grinning cat.

"I would consider on not going, not after my boyfriend left me to go to New York for the entire year." Bella said not considering to him.

"It would really help you, Bella." He said trying to cheer her up, but the fact that her boyfriend wasn't there for her at the time he was needed by her.

The next day, Bella got up and went to the woods to search for Edward, but he wasn't there and he never will be, then it hit when Jasper had tried to kill her. Because she had a paper cut.

"Dad, I better get going. I don't wanna be late for the first day, but I think I might make new friends. Not one that bullies you." Bella said getting her bag-pack ready to go to school.

"I know, sweetie. I see you when you get home from school." Her dad said locking the door behind her as she got into her trunk to go to school. She walked down the hallway to her locker and put her bag into it.

"Bella, I have some good news to tell you, the PE teacher has decided to put you on the cheerleading squad and your going to be popular around the school." Her friend Jessica said with a grin on her face and walked of to her next lesson of the day.

"Jess, I know and Edward left me a few days ago, but that doesn't even matter right now, even if it did matter at all." She said pretending to ignore the fact that Edward left her after what Jasper had done on her birthday.

The bell rang and Bella walked into the classroom and Mike walked into the classroom, then he saw Bella sitting at a table on her own, but just then a new boy walked in to the classroom. His name was Sam and he went to next to Isabella Swan, then the school's bully walked into the classroom, then knocked her book of the table. Her book fell to the floor and Sam picked it up.

"What's your name?" Sam asked her, while she was doing some work.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella." Bella said to and the bell ranged, then it was time to go to lunch. Sam and her walked over to her locker to put her book away.

"I think Bella is a good name for you, but I am going to call you by Isabella." Sam said walking her over to her car, then she drove home to her dad who was sitting at the table eating some food.

* * *

"Dad, I met a boy today, but the important thing is I am a cheerleader, but I can do high jumps and flips, but I must admit the boy I met today is quite the charmer, then I don't need any destructions from him. Because I'm already trying for college, but I still miss Edward now he is somewhere else, then he told me that he won't be returning to Forks ever again after the Jasper incident we had at the party." Bella said almost exposing the vampires.

"Wait, hold on, your a cheerleader now?" He asked her in a shook voice.

"Yes, but I doubt if they make me a head cheerleader." She said as one of the cheerleaders knocked on her door, but she realised that she couldn't be Jessica's friend anymore now.

"Hi, Bella." AJ said as she walked into her house and set down at the table looking at Bella's dad. Carlisle had phoned them telling them they'll be back in the next few days.

"Hi, Carlisle." Charlie said answering the phone an Carlisle spoke.

"Dad, that better not be Edward Cullen." Bella said shouting down the hallway and then AJ went home. Sam had dropped by Bella's house and climbed into her window, then he set down on the edge of her bed. Bella was faster sleep.

"Bella, it's not Edward Cullen. It's just Carlisle on the phone, but I must admit, I want you to see Jacob and his family. I know you just became a cheerleader at school, but you need to take care of your self. I'm moving away to New York City, but I promise I'll visit you soon, Bella. I always come and visit you and I love you, Bella." He said to Bella as he went up to his bedroom and walked down the stairs to put his suitcase in the boot of his car. Bella watched as her father drove away from his old house to New York City, but he went to Albuquerque instead of New York.

"Well, I'm on my own, but on the bright side at least he'll be okay." Bella said to herself as she went for a walk in the forest.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Sam asked her standing by the tree.

"My dad left me to go to New York City, but he went to Albuquerque to work for Albuquerque's High School." She explained to him and started to cry. He just walked away from her to go back home.

* * *

The next day school started and Bella walked up to her locker, then AJ came up to talk to her about cheerleading Practise, so that they could practise sometime in the week maybe even then.

"AJ, where's Jessica?" Bella asked her with a question and slammed her locker door.

"She's in class and your not in class. It's a cheerleaders free day, today." AJ said in reply to her and walked of to find the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Bella, everybody is wondering why is there a consuming eclipse in the next few days." Jacob said to her, but the honest truth was, she didn't really have any clue on why.

"I don't know, Jake, but things have been changing and there just to out of hand for me, but with Edward and my dad gone, I guess I'm on my own." Bella said as she ran of to the girls toilet to cry it out, but she didn't have anyone to talk to.

"Bella, I'm here whenever your ready to talk to me about things, but Sam is going to help you as well, why don't you ask Sam to take you home? Because your family is broken, but it can get better in life. I assure you it will get better in time, but don't loose faith in yourself. Because your smart and you know what to do with your life." He assured her and pulled her in for a hug, then walked her to the cheerleaders.

"Thank you, Jacob, but I think I can take it from here." AJ said in a growl to him and he walked away, then he headed of to the lesson. Everybody went to lunch and Bella got a phone call from Alice and Jasper.


End file.
